List of Stella's Outfits
This is the page for all of Stella's outfits. Season 1 Princess of Solaria Stella's Princess Outfit is a bright orange dress. On her head, she wears a silver crown similar to the design of the Ring of Solaria. Wings protrude from her back. Dance: Formal Stella's Season 1 dress is a headband that changes to three different colors (orange, blue, and purple), a orange dress with light blue braclets and a light blue scarf. Her shoes are not visible. Dance: Casual Stella's Dance:Casual Outfit is a pale tank top, with a green belt with a yellow heart on the middle. She wears orange capris and a headband, she also wears an orange bracelet on her left arm. Her shoes are green heels Explorer Bloom's explorer outfit is the same as everyone else: a yellow one piece outfit with knee high socks of the same colour. She has brown ankle boots on and a blue tank top under her outfit. Pajamas She wears a pale night gown and pink slippers. Miss Magix Stella's Miss Magix Outfit is a pink halter top and a pink transparent skirt. Her hair is in a long ponytail. Cowgirl(Miss Magix) Coming Soon Date Coming Soon Season 2 Camping She wears a pink midriff top under an orange bikini top. She wears orange shorts with a pink sweater tied around it. She also wears a orange striped headband. Her shoes are pink with orange heels and pink laces. Beach Stella's beach outfit is a one piece red swimsuit, with a yellow heart on the bottom left corner. She wears red flip flops. Ski Coming Soon Witch Coming Soon Back to School Stella's back to school outfit is a pink criss cross halter top, with a red beaded belt. She also wears pink capris and headband. She wears orange heels and a pink bracelet with red beads on her right arm. Dance Formal Coming Soon Explorer Stella's explorer outfit is the same as Bloom's and Layla's, cream top with pouches with cream shorts with pouches. She wears cream boots. Redfountain Concert Stella's Redfountain Concert outfit is a pale blue dress with a pink heart belt. She wears a pink tie on her neck and a headband. She also wears pale blue armwear. Gardenia Outfit Stella's gardenia Outfit is a one shoulder orange top with ruffles, and a blue star near the shoulder. She wears knee length jeans with orange ruffles on the edges, she also wears a blue headband and orange ruffles on her right arm. Her strap heels are orange. Season 3 Shopping Stella's First Outfit is a red gown that is about knee length, with a long ruffle on the end. It has a pink veil in the back and three flowers in the middle going up and down. She also wears a red headband with a flower on it, and bracelets. Her heels are red and has a gem on the middle. Her second outfit is a pale midriff top and she is wearing pale makeup, she also wears a blue headband. Her third outfit is a purple midriff top and skirt. Her fourth outfit is a pink dress with light pink and blue ruffles on the end. She also wears armwear with ruffles and pink headband. Her fifth outfit is a pale midriff top and a pale ruffly skirt. She wears a pink ribbon around her waist, purpl gloves anda flower headband. She wears metallic colored shoes with a pink gem on the middle. Her sixth putfit is a blue dress, she wears a purple headband. Her heel are purple. Lastly, is a rockstar outfit, she wears a pink wig, a purple long sleeved midriff top. She also wears jeans, pink leg warmers and wristbands. She wears purple heels. Raincoat Stella's raincoat is a green coat with purple edges. She also wears blue gloves and a bonnet. Eraklyon Formals Stella's eraklyon formals is a hot pink dress with one shoulder. It has tiny colorful details toward the end and changes from purple to pink to yellow. It has a tiny little ribbon at the back and has several puffs and ruffles. Disco Stella's Disco Outfit is a green dress with pink fur. She wears pink heart earrings and a pearl barrette. Dance Class She wears a ballerina-like orange outfit. She wears pink socks, orange and green wristbands. Her hair is in a bun, an orange tie is holding it in place. She wears golden ballerina shoes. Pajamas Stella's pajamas is a blue ruffly top with a pink and yellow heart on the middle. She also wears a ruffly blue shorts and pink leggings, and a pink bow on her hair. She wears yellow Slippers Biker Chick Coming Soon Season 4 Winx Club Band Stella's Band Outfit is a black corset with orange polka dots on the bottom. She also wears black pants with an orange belt with chains attached to it. Her boots are orange with a black tie wrapped on top of it. Her hair is tied up by a black tie with an orange flower Love and Pet Her hair is in pigtails with pink ties. She wears an orange dress with yellow bone patterns, under a green sweater. Her shoes are orange with pink fluff on top. It also has yellow laces. Excercise Stella's Exercise Outfit is an orange sweat jacket with a hoodie with green edges. She wears a pink tank top with a yellow ribbon. She also wears pink sweat pants with green edges. Her sneakers are green and orange with pink socks. Her hair is in pigtails. Painting Stella's Painting Outfit is a dark pink sleeveless top and a pair of overalls. She wears dark pink heels. Cowgirl Stella's Cowgirl Outfit is a pink midriff tube top and a blue long skirt. She wears brown cowboy boots and a hat. Pajamas Stella's pajamas ia a green tank top under a pink tank top. She wears orange and green sweat pants. Her hair is in pigtails. Travel Coming Soon Tutti Frutti Stella's Tutti Frutti outfit is a shirt covered in pineapple with a matching purse, earrings and bracelets, also a green and purple skirt with orange shoes. Swimsuit Coming Soon Explorer Coming Soon Date Coming Soon Other Outfits Sparks Gown Stella's Sparks Gown is a long simple yellow gown. She wears yellow elbow length glove and a crown. Her hair is in pigtails. Her shoes are not visible. Sparks Suit Stella's Sparks suit is a yellow jumpsuit. Mermaid Coming Soon Snow Stella's Snow Outfit is an orange turtleneck dress with pink sleeves, and purple deer and zigzag patterns. She wears pink leggings with purple zigzag and snowflake patterns. She also wears knee length yellow boots. Ice Coming Soon Magic Adventure Coming Soon Power Show Coming Soon '' Mermaidstella.png|Mermaid Stella Onicestella.png|Stella's Ice Outfit StellaMA.png|Stella's Magic Adventure Outfit StellaPS.png|Stella's Power Show Outfits StellaSG.png|Stella's Sparks Gown Stellasnow.png|Stella's Snow Outfit Stellasparkssuit.jpg|Stella's Sparks Suit '' Category:Clothes